


Filled

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Nanase Riku, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Nanase Riku, Polyamory, Reverse Ejaculation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sounding, Stiletto Heels, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Top Yaotome Gaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: Gaku moved to the side and suddenly a slick, hard object pressed against his hole. It was too hard to be a dildo unless it was a glass dildo. Without warning, Gaku pushed the object inside until it was buried to the hilt causing Riku to moan loudly into the kiss. For a moment, the only sensations were those of the kisses and his urethra and asshole being stretched.





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Nervous energy buzzed beneath Riku's skin. One hand fidgeted with the fabric of the garnet dress he was wearing. It was a beautiful shirtwaist dress with short sleeves and going down to his knees. His feet were adorned with black stiletto heels. A white women's suit jacket was draped over his shoulders. His other hand was clutching a small, black purse.  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Several seconds ticked by in absolute silence until the door swung open revealing a casually dressed Ryū. Golden eyes widened in pleasant surprise before darkening with a hint of lust.  
"Come in. We've been waiting", Ryū said with a smile stepping aside to give Riku enough room to enter. Riku, Ryū reaction to his getup having drowned away most of his nervousness, stepped past the brunet with a confident stride, thankful that he had decided to practice walking in those shoes for several days. They wore heels on occasion for performances, but never before had he worn ten-centimetre stiletto heels with a diameter of less than a centimetre.  
Riku could feel Ryū's gaze burning into his back as the brunet shut the door. He stood still as Ryū gingerly removed the jacket from his shoulders and hung it onto a coat hook. He then offered the redhead a hand, palm up. Riku stopped clutching at his dress and laid his hand on top of Ryū.  
Like a gentlemen leading his dance partner onto the dance floor, Ryū led Riku towards his living room. The clicking of his heels against the wooden floor rang through the silence of the flat. As such, it came as no surprise that Gaku was already looking up from the book he had been reading when the pair entered the living. An appreciative whistle left Gaku's mouth causing a light flush to spread on Riku's cheeks.  
When they drew nearer to the couch Gaku was sitting on, Riku took note of the items lying on the table. Lube, condoms and a box of tissues. Riku gulped in anticipation, his cock beginning to harden. It seemed they weren't planning on taking this to the bed this time around. There was also something peeking out from beneath the table, but he couldn't make out what it was. Riku had been so fixated on his thoughts that he hadn't notice Gaku standing up from the couch and stepping up to him.  
"You look beautiful", Gaku complimented and leaned down to kiss Riku, sweet and short. Ryū hummed in agreement. Riku stammered his thanks. Even after all this time, he was still not used to being complimented by his lovers. Even more so when he was wearing dresses. They had walked in on him trying out a dress by accident in the beginning stages of their relationship. Riku had been horrified and fully expected them to break up with him. To his surprise, they had told him that he looked absolutely stunning in that dress.  
When Gaku retreated, Ryū led Riku to the couch where he sat down and pulled the redhead down to sit on his lap. Ryū wrapped his arms around Riku pressing his back against his chest and nuzzled at the younger man's neck. Gaku pulled the table a bit further away from them and then dropped down on his knees in front of Riku making the redhead's breath hitch.

Ryū, who was still holding onto Riku's hand, entwined their finger. With his free hand, he parted Riku's legs to let them fall down on each side of his own. Then he opened one of the buttons close the belt of Riku's dress and slipped his hand beneath the fabric. Nuzzling Riku's neck, he licked and kissed the skin from time to time.  
Meanwhile, Gaku touched the bridges of Riku's feet with his fingers. With sensual and unhurried motions, he trailed them upwards, his gaze boring directly into Riku's half-lidded eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the way their lover's face flushed.  
When he reached the redhead's knees, he paused. His right hand massaged the spot right beneath the hollow of Riku's knee. His left hand lifted Riku's other leg up causing the skirt of the dress to hitch up a bit. Pressing his lips to the inside of Riku's knee, Gaku sucked on the skin.  
Riku shivered in delight, his free hand clutching at the skirt of his dress. Warmth bloomed wherever lips touched, and fingertips ghosted over his skin. He wondered what his boyfriends had planned for today. They had asked him from time to time to dress up for outings, but never before for anything involving sex. Knowing them, there was more to today's adventure than just crossdressing.  
A small moan escaped Riku when Gaku sucked on one of his more sensitive spots. His cock was starting to swell. He let go of the fabric clenched between his fingers and reached to pull up the hem. His hand was stopped by Ryū, who had removed his own from beneath Riku's dress.  
Curious to see what Ryū planned, Riku withdrew his hand and rested in on his abdomen. Spellbound, he watched as Ryū grabbed the hem of his dress and hitching it up until his underwear was exposed. A feeling of satisfaction coursed through Riku when both of his men groaned. His hardening cock was framed by crotchless lace panties.  
"You're going the be the death of us someday", Ryū half-groaned, half-moaned as he enveloped Riku's cock with his hand. Riku's hips bucked at the contact. Resting his head against Ryū's shoulder, Riku moaned, low and sensual, at the feeling of Ryū beginning to work him to full hardness with unhurried, gentle strokes.  
Riku yelped when he felt something slick pressing against the rim of his hole. Looking down, he saw Gaku's face nestled into his crotch area. The hand resting on his abdomen shot forward into Gaku's hair intending to tug him away. However, the feeling of Gaku's tongue pressing against his hole had him throw his head back again with a moan and his hand tightening in silver hair.  
Gaku hooked his elbows under Riku's knees and used his hands to keep Riku's legs apart. The light pull on his hair spurred him. He lavished Riku's rim with kitten licks, sometimes dragging his tongue across Riku's balls. While he was doing so, he glanced up at Ryū, who gave him a short nod in between sucking and kissing away at Riku's neck.  
Releasing one of Riku's legs, Gaku trailed one hand down the redhead's leg until he reached the stiletto heel. He slipped off the stiletto at the same time he plunged his tongue into Riku's hole successfully distracting Riku from what he was doing.  
Letting go of Riku's other leg as well, he reached behind him to grab a condom and the bottle of lube. Thankfully, Riku was too overcome with pleasure to have the strength to close his legs allowing Gaku to tongue-fuck his hole with ease while busying his hands with something else.  
With careful movements, Gaku ripped the condom package open. The wrapper was discarded without care and the condom was slipped over the stiletto's heel. Then he coated the condom's surface with a generous amount of lube. While he handed the stiletto to Ryū, who released Riku's hand, which he had still been holding onto, to grab it, Gaku again retrieved another condom and put it next to the bottle of lube in front of him. Then he went back to holding Riku's leg like he previously had. 

When Ryū released his hand, Riku buried it the bunched up skirt of his dress to ground himself, to have something to hold onto. He was fully hard by now and his breathing was ragged, his mind going hazy with pleasure.  
"If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop", Ryū murmured into Riku's ear while he adjusted his grip on Riku's cock. A garbled affirmative left Riku, who was too worked up to form complete words. He knew what that meant. They were trying something new. Riku made sure to relax as much as possible.  
Riku's head shot up when he felt a thin, hard, slick object press against the slit of his cock. His eyes shot open in time to see the tip of his stiletto's heel covered with a condom slip into his urethra. There was minimal pain beneath the pleasure, but it was not nearly enough for him to stop Ryū.  
"Are you okay?" Ryū asked keeping the stiletto still and massaging Riku's cock. Riku nodded and rocked his hips slightly causing the heel to slide a couple of millimetres further in. A gasped moan tore itself from Riku from the light pain mixed with pleasure. Beneath the pain, a tingling sensation made itself known. It felt oddly pleasurable to have something stretching his urethra despite the slight pain. He imagined that it would subdue with time just like with the initial pain he had felt when he had tried sticking something up his hole for the first time.  
Ryū took his cue and began working the heel further inside with gentle thrusting motions, each thrust going in just a little further. He made sure to keep an eye on Riku' reactions even while he watched the heel disappear slowly into Riku's urethra.  
The sensation of having his urethra stretched was novel and left Riku trembling from pleasure with a bit of pain mixed in. No matter how embarrassing he would find it later, he could not help but stare in fascination as the heel went deeper and deeper until it was almost fully sheathed. It wasn't long enough to reach his prostate, but it still had him leaking precum.

Riku had been so preoccupied with his first sounding experience that he hadn't noticed Gaku using his tongue and fingers to stretch his hole open. He did, however, notice, when Gaku pulled him further towards Ryū knees and pushing his legs back.  
Ryū had to briefly release his hold on Riku's cock and stiletto to accommodate the new position. Now, his arms were pulling Riku's legs back towards his body, while one hand held his cock and the other fucked Riku's urethra with slow and gentle thrusts.  
With half-lidded eyes, Riku watched as Gaku pulled out whatever was under the table. He couldn't see what Gaku was doing but heard the click of a bottle opening. Not too long afterwards, Gaku rose and leaned carefully over Riku drawing him into hungry kisses.  
Gaku moved to the side and suddenly a slick, hard object pressed against his hole. It was too hard to be a dildo unless it was a glass dildo. Without warning, Gaku pushed the object inside until it was buried to the hilt causing Riku to moan loudly into the kiss. For a moment, the only sensations were those of the kisses and his urethra and asshole being stretched.  
Then Gaku pulled away, placing a hand on the underside of Riku's thigh, and began fucking Riku's hole with the unknown object at a fast pace contrasting the slow pace Ryū was using to fuck his urethra. When Riku managed to look down, he was momentarily torn between freaking out and moaning wantonly from the sheer kinkiness of it. The latter need won out.  
Buried to the hilt was not merely an analogy in this case. Gaku was fucking him with the grip of his Taishō Era sword from when they had filmed an adaption of a Taishō Era novel. Riku half-screamed, half-moaned when the sword grip dug into his prostate. Drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth and he could feel Ryū hardened cock pressing into his back. Judging by Gaku's flushed face and heavy breathing, mirroring Ryū's, he was in a similar state.  
"We've been fantasizing of fucking with our swords since filming that adaption. Unfortunately, Ryū's sword isn't suitable for it", Gaku growled increasing the pace of his thrusts.  
"Then we found out about your crossdressing. It got us wondering what it would be like to stick one of your heels down your cock", Ryū purred, hot breath ghosting over the skin of Riku's neck. That did it. The sensation of getting his hole fucked by Gaku's sword and his urethra by his own heel knowing that his lovers got off on it pushed Riku over the edge.  
Ryū and Gaku kept their respective objects buried deep inside Riku watching with fascination as Riku's back arched in the most beautiful way. Small spurts of cum leaked out beside the heel staining the crotchless panties, but it was nowhere near the usual amount of what Riku would ejaculate. Riku's moans went straight to their cocks.

Once Riku had come down from his orgasm and his body lay limply against Ryū's, they pulled both objects out of Riku with slow and careful movements to make sure they didn't cause any damage. Gaku took the stiletto from Ryū and removed the condoms from both objects.  
While Gaku wrapped the condoms into a tissue, Ryū heaved Riku back towards his chest, which caused his clothed dick to rub against Riku's butt. A deep moan tore itself from the brunet's throat at the friction. Riku's cock began to stir again from the sensual sound, which went not unnoticed by either of his lovers. Riku's almost non-existent refractory period never failed to amaze them.  
"Riku, can we fuck you?" Gaku pleaded as he stood up. Riku, unable to respond verbally, reached beneath himself with shaky hands and spread his hole in invitation as best as he could with what little strength he had left. The two older men did not have to be told twice.  
"You first", Ryū rasped to Gaku as he adjusted his hold on Riku in order to spread his legs and be able to properly support him at the same time. Stepping closer to the pair on the couch, Gaku undid his trousers, pulling both trousers and briefs down far enough to free his cock. He made quick work of covering his cock in lube, throwing the bottle onto the couch afterwards. Pressing his knees against the couch on each side of Ryū's legs, he used one hand to brace himself against the back of couch next to Ryū's shoulder while using the other to guide his cock towards Riku's hole.  
Gaku bent down in order to claim Riku's lips while pressing the tip of his cock against Riku's hole. With one swift snap of his hips, he buried himself inside Riku causing the redhead to moan into the kiss. Gaku took a moment to move his other hand to the back of the couch as well for better support.  
Riku quivered. The hilt of the sword couldn't compare to Gaku's girth resulting in a delicious stretch and sudden feeling of being too full for Riku. He reached up with his arms and wrapped them around Gaku's shoulders moving lips against Gaku's lazily.  
Without breaking the kisses, Gaku pulled back and thrust back in. Slow, but powerful. Riku's body jerked with each snap of Gaku's hips. Meanwhile, Ryū busied himself with biting and kissing along the junction of Riku's neck, grinding his trapped cock against his lover's ass from time to time.  
Gaku's hips stuttered, his rhythm turning irregular. Hands gripped tightly at the back of the couch as he felt pressure building up in his abdomen. After a couple of more thrusts, Gaku buried himself as deep inside Riku as he could with a heated moan.  
Pulling away from the kiss, he continued undulating his hips as he rode out his orgasm filling Riku with his cum, breathing heavy. Riku looked absolutely debauched, bruises littering his neck from Ryū attention, dress wrinkled and his hard cock laying flush atop the bunched up skirt of the dress. 

Exchanging a look with Ryū, Gaku sat down on the brunet's knees as he pulled out of Riku and gently lowered Riku's arms to rest on his abdomen. Immediately, he pressed a thumb against Riku's hole to prevent his cum from leaking out. He nodded to Ryū, who lifted the redhead up to allow Gaku access to his trousers.  
Gaku pushed Riku's dress far enough back to reach the button and zipper of Ryū's trousers. It took a bit longer to undo the trousers and free Ryū cock with only one hand, but Gaku managed. While neither Ryū nor Gaku were romantically or sexually attracted to each other, they had long since overcome the awkwardness of touching the other or being touched by the other when they were having sex with Riku at the same time if it made things smoother. Like right now. It was easier for Gaku to free Ryū's cock, lube it up and guide it to Riku's hole than lifting Riku off of Ryū and having to reposition him afterwards.  
Removing his thumb from Riku's hole, Gaku pushed the tip of Ryū's cock against the rim. Ryū, who was close to his limit, impaled Riku on his cock drawing sobbed moans from the redhead. Unlike Gaku, Ryū set a fast, brutal pace bouncing Riku up and down his cock.  
At the same time, Gaku pumped Riku's cock with his lube covered hand matching Ryū's pace. Pleasure-filled moans and sobs tore from Riku, his cock still sensitive from the heel that had been inside his urethra earlier. His second orgasm hit him not long after. A hoarse scream erupted from Riku as spurts of cum burst from his cock staining his dress.  
Gaku stroked Riku through his orgasm, while Ryū continued to fuck into him. Several thrusts later, Ryū rammed his cock deep inside Riku with animalistic growls emptying himself inside his lover. Riku, body limp, moaned weakly as he felt Ryū's pulsing cock fill him up further. 

When both of them had come down from their orgasms, Ryū lifted Riku off his cock. Gaku immediately pulled the skirt of Riku's dress forward letting the cum trickling from Riku's abused hole drip onto it. Ryū settled the redhead back onto his lap lowering his legs to dangle on each side of his own.  
Ryū shifted Riku carefully to allow Gaku, who had retrieved a couple of tissues to clean him and tug his cock back inside before doing the same to himself. They would clean up the rest later. First, they had to look after their boyfriend.  
"Riku?" Ryū asked while Gaku got up and left for the kitchen. No response. Riku's chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm reassured Ryū that the redhead had merely passed out. He hated having to wake him up, but it was necessary. Being as gentle as possible, Ryū shook Riku's shoulders until he began to wake up. By the time, Riku was awake enough to be aware of his surroundings, Gaku had returned with a bottle of water and sat down next to the pair.  
"Here, drink", Gaku told Riku as he unscrewed the bottle, while Ryū placed a hand behind Riku's head to support him. Then he placed the rim against Riku's lips and tilted the bottle until water began to trickle into Riku's mouth. Riku drank slowly.  
"Try to drink as much as possible. Since you had a stiletto heel inside your urethra during your first orgasm, some of the semen probably flowed back into your bladder. So, we need you to pee to avoid a urinary tract infection", Ryū explained. Riku hummed in understanding. It took a couple of minutes until he had emptied the bottle with several breaks.  
Putting away the bottle, Gaku stood up and waited while Ryū hooked his arms beneath Riku's back and knees in order to carry him. When they both stood, they made their way to the bathroom. There Ryū undressed Riku, while Gaku turned on the showerhead and adjusted the water temperature.  
When Gaku gave Ryū the green light, Ryū placed a naked Riku inside the bathtub. Ryū made sure to support Riku properly while Gaku washed him. With one arm, Ryū supported Riku's back while he used his free hand to massage Riku's bladder. Coupled with the warm stream of water hitting his body, it was enough for Riku's bladder to empty itself. Riku sighed in relief as pee mixed with some cum shot from his urethra.  
Ryū mirrored that sigh. If Riku didn't feel any pain after being sounded, they had been careful enough and used enough lube. When Riku was done, Gaku handed him the showerhead. With soothing motions, Gaku spread soap over Riku's body and shampooed Riku's hair. Then he rinsed everything off. Ryū tilted Riku's head back to prevent any shampoo getting into the redhead's eyes.  
After they were done, Ryū towelled Riku dry, while Gaku went into Ryū's bedroom. When Ryū was satisfied that Riku was dry enough, he lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him into another big, fluffy towel. Picking up Riku again, he carried him to his bedroom.  
Gaku had already changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and laid out Riku's spare pyjamas. Ryū gently lowered Riku, who had fallen asleep sometime during being dried off, onto the bed. Then he changed into his own pyjama bottoms, while Gaku dressed their boyfriend.  
When they were done, Ryū pulled back the sheets allowing Gaku to place Riku in the middle of the bed. Gaku laid down on one side of Riku, while Ryū took the other. The sheets were pulled back up and the light was turned off. Wrapping their arms around Riku, they got comfortable and let sleep claim them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
